Love is Pathetic
by whatever.com
Summary: Kagome, unwilling princess of a country; Inuyasha, a rejected hanyou born into a noble family. Kagome's forced to choose a husband, and Inuyasha was forced out from the world he knew. InuKag; MirSan
1. Chapter 1: What is Love?

A/N: All right, I'm starting a new fanfic. This one is going to be one that will be very personal to my own feelings, so please excuse me if the characters, especially Kagome, get a bit OOC. I don't know where this story is heading right now, but I'm sure it will be a lot longer than my other ones. So here's the first chapter, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I would if Rumiko Takahashi decided to be generous. Now all I need is a plane ticket to Japan. Anyone interested in buying me that, pppppllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?  
  
--------------------  
  
Love is Pathetic  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What is Love?  
  
--------------------  
  
Kagome sighed. She had been at this for at least two weeks now. Why can't her Grandpa understand? Why WON"T her grandpa understand? She did not need this. She did not want any of this. All of it is fake; all of it is just a bunch of lies. How much longer did she have to sit there, on her throne, pretending to be some beautiful regal princess. She glanced down in front of her. Men, lots of men, just lined up in front of her, waiting for her to show some expression. What did they want from her? She did not want to meet them, but no, her grandpa, who was the current king, and her mother, the current heir of her country, had to make her.  
  
Kagome sighed again. Men were lined up in front of her. Each of them would come up to her, the royal script would announce their names, and they would kiss her hand, waiting for her to acknowledge that she wanted them to stay. But they were disappointed. Kagome did not want any of them to stay. She just wanted them to leave her alone. She had never wished to be ugly more in her life. At least no one would want to marry her when she was ugly. Why couldn't she just be some ugly child that no one wanted to look at twice, instead of the proclaimed "most beautiful woman in the country".  
  
She glared at the man in front of her. He kissed her hand, and waited. She did not give any sign that he was even there. She could barely feel her hand, after it was held and kissed at least a hundred times that day. She was sure that she had gone over all the nobles in every single country in the world at least twice already. How much longer would she have to endure this pain? The man moved on, obviously disappointed.  
  
'Good,' Kagome thought coldly, 'let him be disappointed. Let them all be disappointed. Most of all, let Grandpa be disappointed so that he would leave me alone!' There! She saw the end of the line for that day. She was so happy she almost lost control of her neutral face and grinned. The result would be disastrous if she did. The man in front of her would get to stay, and she would be put through hell.  
  
She forced herself to calm down. She began counting the number of men left until the last. 3, he left. 2, he also left. 1, the last one! How her heart rejoiced! At last, one of the worst days in her life was about to end!   
  
There! He was gone. Kagome was finally free! Free from her court mask, free from the numbness of her hand, most of all, she was free from the men she had to meet! She lept off her throne, took off her uncomfortable high heels, and began to run. She was running so fast that even her guards could not catch her. She felt the wind running through her hair as she picked up her speed even more. She had never felt so free in her life. Why couldn't her life be like this, in the freedom of the wilderness, instead of being penned up in the royal palace?  
  
Kagome did not know how long she ran. She had ran out of the great hall, where she met with her suitors, past the fake fountains and trees of the palace, past the sleeping quarters of the servants, even past the main gates of the palace. She was out of the palace. She was in the wild forest behind the palace.   
  
She smiled. Her speed slowly decreased as she reached her destination. At last, she stopped. She stared at the scenery in front of her. It was so beautiful that she could not even tear her eyes away to blink. It had been such a long time since she last came here, she almost forgot what it felt like to be embraced by nature again.  
  
In front of her was a small lake, surrounded by trees. At first sight, it might seem plain and simple, but after staying there a while, many things will happen to the person. Kagome suddenly felt calmer and less angry. She inhaled the sweet scent of the forest slowly, letting out all of her frustration. 'Yes,' she thought slowly, 'this is a place of healing. This is where my emotions can dissolve into nothing.' She sat down onto the damp ground, not caring that she was getting dirt on her elegant dress. She closed her eyes and began to let herself get lost in the peace of the wilderness.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kagome did not know how long she sat there. Time had become nonexistant for her. All she new was that she belonged in that place. She felt more at home before the lake than she ever did in the palace. She was so lost in the smell of the fresh air, the feeling of the dampness on her bare skin, the silence of the forest, that she missed the soft steps behind her.  
  
"How long are you going to sit there before you go back?" A very familiar voice announced its arrival. The owner of the voice set herself beside Kagome and began to gaze at the lake. "I can see why you like to come here now and then."  
  
"Where are the others, Sango?" Kagome had finally opened her eyes to a black haired girl beside her. Sango was wearing her casual outfit that consisted of many layers of purple robes to bring out the color of her eyes. She was slightly taller than Kagome, and about two or three years older. She had been hired by Kagome's Grandfather to protect Kagome from all the youkais out there to get Kagome. Sango is one of the best youkai exterminators alive, and Kagome was happy that she had finally met a friend who liked her for who she really was, not just the crown of a princess.  
  
Sango sighed. "Not far behind. I managed to loose them for a while, but they'll find us soon." She once again gazed out to the lake, lost in thoughts.  
  
Kagome grinned evilly at the distracted Sango. Only one person in the world could get her to be lost from everything in the world--Miroku. "Thinking about Miroku again?" Kagome teased.  
  
Sango blushed slightly. "No, why would I be thinking about that pervert?"  
  
Kagome did not answer. No matter how much Sango tried to deny it, Kagome could still see that her only friend had a crush on the lecherous priest. She glanced at Sango, who fell back into her musing again, and sighed.  
  
'Why? Why does she even like that lech?' Kagome thought slowly. 'It's not like he is such a nice person! He would ask any girl to bear his child if he got the chance, so why does Sango even bother with him?'  
  
"Why don't we go back now? I'm sure everyone else is worried about you." Sango told Kagome, cutting off her thoughts.  
  
"Right." Kagome answered absently, and got up to walk back to the palace with Sango.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Why did you run off without even telling us?" Kagome's mother was practically yelling at her. "You were lucky Sango was with you. If some demon decided to kill you, we wouldn't know what to do!"  
  
"Calm down, mom." Kagome said, extremely bored with her mother's rant, which she had heard just about a million times. "I'm all right, aren't I? Besides, I have miko power, you know. I do know how to defend myself."  
  
"That's not the point! The point is that you should never go anywhere without us knowing. You are a princess, Kagome. Start acting like one!"  
  
Kagome was starting to get angry. She had had this argument with her mother for god knows how many times, but her mother still wouldn't understand her. "Mother, you know perfectly well that I do not want to be a princess. I just want to go live in the forest and never have anything to do with civilization. I just want to be left out of all this politics and rules of the court crap!"  
  
"Well, too bad!" Kagome's mother was angry too. "You have been born into this family, so you have to take on the responsibility."  
  
"That is just not fair! I shouldn't be forced to anything I don't want to do. Just like that husband selecting. I don't want to marry, Mother! I don't want all these men lined up in front of me, trying to catch my eye. I just want to be left alone! Why can't you and Grandpa accept this?"  
  
"Life is not fair, Kagome. Tomorrow, I will select a few elegible young men for you to meet. You will spend time with them, and choose one to be your husband." The queen started towards the door. "You -will- fall in love with one of them." Her voice was hard. With that, she left Kagome's room and closed her door.  
  
Kagome stared at the door. Her mother did not understand, neither did her grandpa. She walked into the bathroom and threw some icy cold water from the sink onto her face. She stared into the mirror. Looking back at her was a girl around the age of seventeen. Black hair, blue-grey eyes, and extremely pretty, Kagome was cursed with the perfect face, not to mention the perfect body. She did not want all of this. All she wanted was a normal life and a friend.  
  
'Love,' Kagome snorted. 'What is love? Love is just something people invented to make fear sound better. Humans are afraid of spending their whole life alone, they feared isolation. So, they would invent a new feeling and say it's the reason why people get married. They are just afraid of loneliness. They are just afraid that no one would remember them after they are dead. But what difference does that make? You live a life, and then die. After you are dead, everything in life is gone too. After you are dead, nothing you left when alive would exist anymore. After you die, everything would end, and nothing would matter anymore.  
  
'So why do people even care if they are remembered or not? Everybody would die sometime, so why would they invent this new sensation to justify their fears of being alone and live in a lie? Wouldn't life be much better if everything was the truth? Love, I'll tell you what love is--love is a pathetic excuse for companionship. No, love is pathetic itself.'  
  
--------------------  
  
How did you like the first chapter? I'm hoping that this would be a good story, since I did pour my heart and soul into it. Not the writing, just the ideas of love being a media image to make TV shows more dramatic. You probably think I'm insane or weird right now, but that's what I believe. And also, excuse the extreme OOC of Mrs. Higurashi. I knew she was supposed to be easy-going, but an easy-going mother just doesn't work in this fanfic, so please send me death threats if you wish for me to change her personality a bit. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Bitterness of The Hanyou

MY COMPUTER IS BACK! I'm soooo happy! My dad is miracle worker for fixing it without even losing all of my files! I'm so happy it's not even describable! Anyway, this is the next chapter for "Love is Pathetic"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a working computer!  
  
---------------------  
  
Love is Pathetic  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Bitterness of the Hanyou  
  
---------------------  
  
Inuyasha was lying on his bed, not doing anything as usual. He never has anything to do, other than torturing his only friend, a very lecherous monk called Miroku. Miroku was a priest working for Inuyasha' family, but becasue of his pervertedness, he was never accepted, and even shunned by the other priest.  
  
'Just like I've never been accted by those snotty nobles.' Inuyasha thought bitterly. He got up from his bed slowly. He had tried to tell himself that he did not need any friends other than Miroku, but deep down, he knew he wanted to belong to this world. He flattened his hair slowly with his hand. 'That's where my pain started.' Inuyasha thought as his hands touched a pair of small dog ears on top of his head. Unwanted, agonizing memory began to flood over him, not giving him a chance to resist it.  
  
--Inuyasha was just three years old, barely old enough to remember. He still had friends then. He was playing with one of them one day, when triggered by curiousity, his friend stood up on tip-toes and touched his ears. "Where did you get these?" His friend asked. "I had them when I was born." Inuyasha answered truthfully, not knowing that it was that sentence that costed his happiness. "What!" A new voice entered the conversation. It was Inuyasha's friend's father. He came and dragged his son away from Inuyasha. "Stay away from my son, demon!"--  
  
Inuyasha closed his golden eyes, trying to shut out his past. But it was no use. It just kept on coming back, haunting him.  
  
--Inuyasha was five. He ran to his mother. "Mother, where is my daddy?" He knew everyone had a father, but he had never met his. He wanted to know who his father was. He had just tried to get one of his friends back, but the friend's mother would not even let him get close. "Stay away, you bastard!" She said sharply. Inuyasha, despite his age, knew what a bastard was. He hated being called that. Just because he did not know his father, doesn't mean people can start treating him like dirt.  
  
"Mother, can I see my daddy?" Inuyasha asked again. His mother looked sad, very sad. It was a long time before she answered. "All right." Inuyasha's heart was filled with joy. He had a father, and he was going to meet him. He would stop being known as the bastard, because he has a father!  
  
Two days later, a very high-spirited Inuyasha and his mother walked into the vast forest behind the royal palace. They waded deeper and deeper into it until they reached a clearing where the trees completely blocked out the sun. Inuyasha's Mother lit a torch, and stopped."I think it's time for you to meet your son, InuTaisho." Inuyasha's mother called out.  
  
The trees around them began to move. Inuyasha was suddenly scared. What was his mother doing? Didn't she know this forest is filled with demons? Why was she calling out? Inuyasha thought they were going to meet his father, not meet some demon!   
  
The movement stopped. A dark figure began to step out of the pitch blackness of the clearing. Slowly, the light of the torch began to fall onto the figure approaching them. He looked like a double of Inuyasha, but bigger and more muscular. He also had the same ears as Inuyasha's. Inuyasha's mother ran up to him and gave him a hug. She turned back to Inuyasha, and smiled. "Inuyasha, this is your father."--  
  
The twenty-year-old Inuyasha finally shook off the memory. He scowled at his own head. He hated it when his own mind would not listen to his command. He wanted to go outside, but undoubtably, everyone living in his mansion would try to avoid him with the exception of Miroku, who would try to drag him off somewhere to meet girls.  
  
He was hesitating about what to do, when his mother came into his room. "Hello, mother." He greeted.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha." His mother said cheerfully. "I think I have found something for you to do today."  
  
Inuyasha did not answer. He just looked at his mother. She was beautiful, more beautiful than anybody he had ever met before. She was the most popular noble before he was born. She was the sole heir to one of the largest noble houses. She was also the fantasy of every man who had met her, but one day, everything was changed. People found out that she was pregnant. More, when Inuyasha was born, they found out that she had had a demon's child. From that time on, she was shunned with Inuyasha. No, because of Inuyasha...  
  
"Inuyasha, are you listening to me?" Inuyasha's mother called out, breaking Inuyasha's thoughts.  
  
"Um..."   
  
"All right, I'll say it again. You know who Princess Kagome is, right?"  
  
"Of course, everyone knows who she is." There was a slight scorn in his voice.  
  
"Yes, her mother could not get her to marry anyone, so now she is going to choose some eligible young men to live in the palace and spend time with her, until she chooses one to be her husband."  
  
"Let me guess," Inuyasha cut in. "You want me to be one of those 'eligible young men'."  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "No, mother. I'm not going to go live in some palace just to please a snotty princess. Besides, they would never choose me, since I am half demon."  
  
His mother's eyes went blank. "You can't hold that as an excuse to not go out." She said calmly.  
  
"I'll get Miroku and we'll find something to do." Inuyasha knew this was always a good compromise.  
  
"Good, if I find you here thirty minutes later, you have to cook for a week, and eat it yourself!" Inuyasha's mother threatened, and exited the room.  
  
Inuyasha winced uncontrollably. The thing he hated the most was cooking, not to mention bad at. Eating his own cooking would be like being in hell. He quickly ran out of his room into the family shrine.  
  
"Miroku, where are you?" Inuyasha called. Every single priest in the shrine backed away from him slowly. He ignored them, and tried to find one priest who wore purple. There, Miroku was walking towards him.  
  
"Hey, dog-boy. What brings you here today?" Miroku said cheerfully. the two of them walked out of the shrine towards the gate of the mansion. "Did your mother threaten you with your own cooking again?"  
  
Inuyasha cursed silently. He hated how good Miroku knows him, despite the arrogant face he puts on. "No, I'm just bored. Did you find anything interest we can do?"  
  
Miroku grinned. "Of course. You know I always have things in mind when it comes to going out somewhere."  
  
Inuyasha was annoyed. "Just spill it."  
  
"Right. You know Princess Kagome, or more her mother, is selecting men to be her husband, right?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "Oh no, not this again!"  
  
Miroku looked confused. "What? Your mother wanted you to be selected?"  
  
Inuyasha just scowled.  
  
Miroku tried hard to hide his laugh as he continued. "No, I wasn't thinking of getting you into the selection, however tempting that is. I was thinking that with your power, we could sneak into the palace and spy on Princess Kagome and those pathetic nobles trying to kiss up to her."  
  
Inuyasha was very bored with the idea. "Why? What's the point?"  
  
Miroku looked stunned. "Don't you know she is the most beautiful woman in the country? Other than your mother, of course. She is also famed for hating men. No matter how much they try to get her to even smile, every single one of them failed. It will be very interesting and funny to see what they would actually do to even get her to talk to them."  
  
Inuyasha was slightly intrigued by the idea. He would love nothing more than seeing his ex-friends being embarrassed by some girl. "All right. We'll do that."   
  
"Good, I knew you would go." Miroku said happily as the two of them made their way to the palace.  
  
--------------------  
  
Yep, that's this chapter. In the next one, Inuyasha and Kagome would meet each other briefly. And Sesshomaru makes his debute. I'm going to have a lot of fun with that one. 


	3. Chapter 3: Untimely Meetings

*Jaws dropping* Wow, people actually like my story! I don't know what to say. Thank you, merci beaucoup (french), xue xue (Chinese), merushi (Japanese), grazie (Italian), um...does anyone know what thank you is in Spanish? Anyway, you know what I mean. I am ver excited, and therefore, I am taking my day off from writing fanfic, Sunday, away to post this new chapter. Like my other fanfic, this one is going to be posted every other day, with Sundays off. (Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays) Ok, I'm done ranting, here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, because if I did, Miroku would be forced to be my personal servant. (My obsession with hot anime guys who carry staffs. Don't ask.)  
  
--------------------  
  
Love is Pathetic  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Untimely Meetings  
  
--------------------  
  
Kagome tried her hardest to not yawn. She was on a date with one of the guys her mother chose for her. His name was Hojo, Hoho, or Jojo. She could not exactly remember. All she knew about this guy is that he is very full of himself. He had just spent the last two hours talking about how he had slain a demon by himself, barehand. He seemed to think that it was some kind of achievement. Kagome, however, knew better. She had seen Sango kill up to ten demons at the same time. This guy's self-abosorbant ranting was doing nothing but making Kagome want to kill him.  
  
She could feel Sango suppressing a number of laughters behind her. She made a mental note to strangle the youkai exterminator once her date was over. She walked beside this Hojo guy, with Sango behind her to protect her, lost in her own mind. She could not believe her mother had actually done this to her. The queen had said Hojo was a nice young man, not some kind of self-praising jerk who can't shut up. Then again, all the guys know that the ultimate decision of who Kagome is going to marry is up to her mother and grandfather, not her. So, naturally, they would be behaving extra good in front of Kagome's mother.  
  
Kagome yawned slightly. She could not hold it back anymore. She was so bored she would rather have another fight with her mother. Worse, she was a few seconds away from actually taking out her bow and arrow and shooting it at Hojo, who was now trying to impress Kagome with his tale of when he had defended an heirloom from thieves.  
  
Sango sensed her friend's agitation. Having grown up with Kagome, she knew the unwilling princess was seconds away from killing this Hojo guy. There was only one way to divert her attention without telling Hojo to shut up. Sango wished she could just hit Hojo over the head and knock him unconscious, but then she would be charged to attempted assassin of a noble, and be thrown into jail. Even Kagome would not be able to bail her out then.  
  
"Lady Kagome?" Sango said politely. She had to talk to the princess that way in front of other people. "Might you be interested to go into the practice yard with Lord Hojo and have an arching contest?"  
  
Kagome smiled. She understood exactly what Sango was thinking of. She was very interested by the idea herself. She turned to Hojo, who had finally stopped talking and was looking at Sango oddly, probably because no servant was allowed to talk without being talked to. Sango had broken that rule all the same, and caused Hojo's disapproval.   
  
"Well?" Kagome asked. She had just realized that was the only thing she said to Hojo other than a half-hearted greeting.  
  
"What? You are actually going along with this servant?" Hojo said the word "servant" as if it was the dirtiest thing on earth.   
  
"Are we going or not?" Kagome demanded, very annoyed by Hojo's attitude.  
  
"O--Of course." Hojo managed to squeeze the words out before starting to head towards the practice yard without even looking at Sango.  
  
Kagome smiled, so did Sango. "He is so dead." Kagome said in a small whisper. Sango nodded, looking forward to being able to see this annoying lord being hit in the ego, hard.  
  
--------------------  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku was sitting on one of the roofs, looking down at the three figures moving towards the practice yards. They had heard every single word being passed, even Kagome's whispers at the end. (Well, more like Inuyasha heard it and told Miroku.) Now, the two of them stopped being so quiet, and started their own conversation.  
  
"You didn't drag me here to see that princess, did you?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, eyeing him closely.  
  
Miroku gulped. "It depends on how you look at it."  
  
Inuyasha pretended he did not hear the priest. "You dragged me here so that you can look at that youkai exterminator girl, Sango, didn't you? I heard you talking about her before, and now you want to check on her."  
  
Miroku did not bother to answer that. He decided to try a different techinque--change of subject. "That Hojo was very stupid, wasn't he?"  
  
"Feh, I've never seen something so pathetic in my live." Inuyasha had fallen for Miroku's trap. "Didn't he realize the girl he was courting was bored out of her mind? He is way to full of himself."  
  
Miroku was not about to lose this chance to get the topic off his back. "What do think the girls meant when they said he is going to be dead?"  
  
Inuyasha thought a minute. "I have no idea. Let's check it out." With that, he grabbed Miroku by the wrist and began to follow Kagome, Sango, and Hojo.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kagome practically ran into the practice yard when she saw it. She had been banned from it ever since her mother found out that she had been practicing archery there. Now, finally, she was able to return to where she had always been happy. She immediately called for her own bow, and began to select arrows.  
  
"How about a competition?" She asked Hojo as she got her bow and arrows in her hands. "Three arrows each, let's see who can get closest to the target."  
  
Hojo was a bit hesitant about the idea of having an archery competition with the girl he was courting, girl being the key word. "I don't think it's such a good idea."   
  
Kagome's face went rigid. She knew why this guy would not compete with her. She had challenged so many people, but they all said no. It's all because she was a stupid princess and a girl. People thought her as some fragile glass that would break at even the slightest touch. This just made her more determined to have this competition.  
  
"What? Are you scared?" Kagome taunted. "Are you scared that you would lose to a girl?"  
  
It was Hojo's turn to go stiff. Kagome knew he was in a debate. She had just taunted his honor, which he was obligated to defend. On the other hand, it was considered unhonorable for a guy to win against a girl in any kind of physical competitions.  
  
"All right, I accept." Hojo said reluctantly.   
  
Kagome did not wait for anything else from him. "Good, get your bow and arrows." With that, she began to instruct the servants about where to put the target.  
  
--------------------  
  
"This should be very interesting." Inuyasha commented absently. He was watching the whole exchange closely with Miroku, who seemed to be bewitched by Sango, and was not staring at her with a pair of hungry eyes.  
  
Inuyasha hit him on the head, hard, making a very large bruise. "Stop being such a pervert!" He said, even though he knew the chance of this happening was less than him being able to turn human. He turned his attention back to the archery competition. He wondered how good this Kagome girl was. She seemed very confident that she would beat Hojo.  
  
Inuyasha scowled. No matter how good this girl is, she is still a princess, and therefore, weak. He was ready to bet that her arrows would not even go half as far as the target, which was about two hundred years away from her. Hojo, on the other hand... Inuyasha smirked slightly. He was going to make sure that Hojo would be embarrassed out of his mind.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kagome and Hojo were standing next to each other, each strunging a bow, aiming their arrows at the target.   
  
"Ready," Sango called out. "Set. FIRE!"   
  
Two bolts of arrows flew towards the target, with five pairs of eyes following them intensely. Did I say five pairs of eyes? I meant six.  
  
Sango sensed someone else watching this competition. It was not a human. She was sure that it was a demon of some sort. She looked around, trying to spot this demon.  
  
--------------------  
  
Inuyasha's nose picked up a strange but familiar scent. "Sesshomaru," He growled slightly. Miroku tore his eyes away from Sango and looked at the hanyou in concern. Inuyasha just signaled him to be quiet.   
  
"Get down!" Inuyasha whispered. Miroku did not even hesitate as he lied himself flat on the roof. Inuyasha did the same, and watched with a wary eye as Sango looked around on the roofs.   
  
Just then, something landed softly beside Inuyasha. "Long time no see, little brother." Sesshomaru's cold voice rang around the practice yard.  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Hojo's eyes snapped up to Sesshomaru as they heard his voice. Sango got out her boomerang as Kagome aimed her arrow at the intruder. It took Hojo a while to realize what was happening and also aiming his arrow at Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha did not bother to hide anymore. He got up slowly, and snarled at Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here?" He said menacingly.  
  
Sesshomaru's face remained the same. "Is that a proper greeting for your half-brother, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Hojo whispered. "What is that half-breed doing here?" He put his arrow up and shot it at Sesshomaru. The arrow hit Sesshomaru on the chest, and broke like a piece of rot wood. Sesshomaru turned his attention slowly to Hojo.   
  
"You are annoying." He said, sounding very bored. "Jaken?"  
  
A green -thing- suddenly popped up beside Sesshomaru. It was holding a staff with two heads on it. "Ay, master." Jaken jumped down from the roof and hit Hojo on the head with his staff. Hojo went unconscious immediately, leaving the two girls sweatdropping.  
  
"Now, little brother," Sesshomaru continued as if no interruption had happened. "What are you be doing here? I thought you were still at home with your precious mom, sulking because these pathetic humans won't accept you."  
  
Inuyasha snarled louder. "Claw of Steel!" He reached out his claw and began attacking Sesshomaru ruthlessly.  
  
Miroku quickly scrambled off the roof, afraid that he would be caught right in the middle of the family battle. But by jumping off the roof, he had also exposed himself to Sango. "Hello, Lady Sango." He grinned pervertedly as he went to stand beside the girl holding a boomerang, already changed into her fighting clothes.  
  
"My, my, you are getting slow, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru dodged every one of Inuyasha's attacks as if they were nothing. But the forces of them were enough to explode several roofs. "I would love to chat, but I have a mission to finish today." Sesshomaru whipped out his poison claws and put it right through Inuyasha's right shoulder, causing the hanyou to stumble, and falling from the roof into the practice yard, landing right in front of Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Sesshomaru also jumped down. He landed smoothly in front of the three.   
  
"Boomerang Bone!" Sango threw out her boomerang at the dog demon. Sesshomaru caught the boomerang with one hand, and threw it back at Sango as if it was just an annoying fly. Sango tried to dodge her own weapon, but failed. The boomerang hit her on the leg, and brought her down.   
  
Miroku stepped forward, holding out his staff, prepared to fight. Sesshomaru, however, just pushed Miroku aside without him even realizing it until his back hit the ground.   
  
Kagome held up her bow and arrow. "Don't come any closer!" She cried.   
  
Sesshomaru just looked bored. "You know you don't stand a chance against me. Why don't you just give up and accept you death."  
  
Kagome did not answer. The arrow shot out of her bow straight at Sesshomaru in an amazing speed. It hit Sesshomaru on the neck, and broke just like Hojo's arrow. Sesshomaru gave no notice to the arrow as he approached Kagome slowly.   
  
Kagome gulped.  
  
--------------------  
  
*Sigh*. That was a long chapter. Probably the longest I've ever written. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'm kind of stuck right now. If you have any ideas, you are welcome to share it. I really need ideas, or this story is really not going anywhere. Actually, it is going somewhere, I just need to fine-tune the details. Anyway, REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4: Kagome's Talent

A/N: Ok, I'm still stuck between two people saving Kagome. I don't know which one to choose, so I'm just going to let my fingers do its work and see which one my unconsciousness wants Kagome saved. I know I'm not making much sense right now, because I'm talking to myself. So, here's the next chapter.  
  
-----------------  
  
Love is Pathetic  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome's Talent  
  
-----------------  
  
Kagome gulped.  
  
"Nothing personal, little girl. I'm being commanded to do this." Sesshomaru said slowly, flexing him claw, which was glowing a poisonous shade of green. He was just a few feet away from Kagome now. With one lash of his claw, he could finish Kagome off for good.  
  
'No,' Kagome thought desperately. 'I don't want to die. It's not time for that yet. I still have to prove to Mother that I should have my own life. I still have so many things I want to do in life. I'm not ready for death yet. I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!'  
  
Kagome's mind was set. She was not going to give in. No matter what, she was going to have one last struggle to escape being killed by the elegant youkai in front of her. She raised up her bow and arrow, and aimed it at Sesshomaru's heart. She strung the bow as far as her arms would allow, concentrating every bit of energy she had on the arrow.  
  
"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Sesshomaru looked bored. (When doesn't he look bored?) He stopped moving and looked at the arrow the girl was holding.  
  
Kagome heard Sesshomaru's comment. It sounded as if he knew what Kagome's fate was going to be. Kagome was scared by that, unnerved by this demon's calmness, even facing an arrow. 'No,' she told herself firmly. 'He scare me. He does not control my fate. I do.' Her finger slipped, and the arrow shot out of the bow faster than she had ever shot it. She watched in horror, as the arrow began to zoom out. She was sure it was not going to even touch its target, considering how bad it had been off target.  
  
Then, to everyone's surprise, the arrow began to glow in a purple light. The light surrounded the arrow, and started to bring it back to its target. Kagome watched closely as the arrow flew into Sesshomaru's heart, not even cracking like the previous two arrows shot at him. It just embedded itself in the youkai's body.  
  
Sesshomaru had the look of slight shock on his face. "Miko," he muttered, and ran out of sight in the matter of seconds.   
  
Kagome just stood there in shock. She still couldn't believe that she had chased the most powerful youkai she had ever met off. She looked at the bow in her hand, wondering what had happened to the arrow that made it glow purple. So many questions were going into her head, she could not shake them off.  
  
"Oi, a little help here?" Someone called to Kagome. Kagome turned, to see the silver-haired boy who had fought the demon earlier trying to get up. She went up to him, and began to help him up.  
  
"Who are you? Why did that youkai call you his half-brother?" Kagome asked bluntly, without even thinking.  
  
Inuyasha went stiff. "You've never heard of me?" He wiggle his ears a little.   
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, not believing his eyes. "You don't know about the hanyou bastard born into a noble family?"  
  
Kagome shook her head once again.  
  
"Anymore and you'll be giving her your life story." Miroku's oily voice cut in before Inuyasha could say anything else. He got up painfully, and turned to Kagome. "Your Royal Highness, this is Inuyasha of the Keitaro house, and this unworthy monk is called--"  
  
"I know your name, Miorku. You are that perverted monk. Sango is always talking about you." Kagome said before Miroku could finish.  
  
"Does she?" Miroku said, smiling at Sango's direction.  
  
Kagome ignored him. "And you are called Inuyasha? Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." Kagome extended out her hand towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at the hand. He did not know what this girl wanted him to do. He had grown up all alone, without companions other than Miroku. And now, all of a sudden, a girl, more, the princess of the country, was being nice to him. She knew her attacker was his brother, but she was still being friendly. What did she want?  
  
"You are supposed to shake her hand." Miroku suddenly appeared beside Inuyasha with a slap mark on his face. (We all know what he was doing.)  
  
Kagome looked curiously from Inuyasha to Miroku. Didn't this boy know how to be friendly? Didn't he know to shake her hand? Why did he need the lech explaining what he was supposed to do? Kagome wondered what Inuyasha's past was like. Then her eyes fell on Inuyasha's dog ears, twitching in every direction.  
  
Inuyasha slowly reached out his hand towards Kagome's. But before the two hands touched, Kagome's hand suddenly disappeared. Inuyasha did not need to wait long to know where her hands when. Seconds later, he felt a pair of hands stroking his ears gently. He saw Kagome laughing pleasantly.  
  
"These ear are so cute!" She was giggling uncontrollably. "I didn't know hanyous can be so cute."  
  
Inuyasha went stiff again. 'What is that? She knew I'm a hanyou, and is still talking to me? No, Sesshomaru must have put some kind of spell on her, making her loose her mind.' He looked at Kagome, who was looking back at him with a pair of the most sincere eyes he had ever seen. His theory of Sesshomaru bewitching her instantly disappeared from his mind.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome took her hands away from Inuyasha's ears and turned to see her mother running at her, half crying. Mrs. Higurashi went up to Kagome and embraced her in a big hug. "Oh, thank heavens you are all right. I thought that demon got you. How on earth did you escape with all your defenders down?"  
  
Kagome just struggled to breath under her mother's crushing hug. "Mom...can't...breathe..."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Mrs. Higurashi tore herself away from her daughter. Now she looked more serious. "What happened here?" Her glance fell on Inuyasha, and instantly, her eyes were filled with disapproval. "What is -he- doing here?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed in his mind. He knew this was coming. The queen would find out that the attacker was his half-brother, then he would be even more rejected, and even Kagome, who was about he only one other than Miroku who had been nice to him, would be ordered to never see him again.   
  
"He tried to save me, Mother." Kagome explained quickly. She did not want her mother to get the wrong idea when she foudn out that the attacker was related to Inuyasha. Kagome did not know why she trusted Inuyasha, but the fact that he had tried to battle with Sesshomaru gave her reassurance.  
  
Kagome's mother still didn't trust Inuyasha. However, she just smiled at the hanyou. "Tell me everything that happened."  
  
------------------  
  
Sango was sitting in Kagome's room with Kagome. The two of them had been quiet for a very long time. After they had explained everything that happened, except for the fact that the attacker was Inuyasha'f half brother, to Mrs. Higurashi, they had been sent to this room to wait, while the other important officials of the country decide what's going to happen to Kagome.  
  
"I should at least have a say in it." Kagome muttered, angry that she was not even allowed to hear what the others were going to do to her. Sango was still silent. Kagome suspected that she was wondering why Miroku had been spying on her. Slowly, a trace of smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Kagome," Sango said, trying to keep the amusement in her voice to the minumum. "What do you think of Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome eyed Sango sharply. 'So this is what she was thinking about.' "He's all right, I guess. At least he's better than that Hojo guy I had to spend a whole day with."  
  
"Well, would you actually consider adding him into your list of eligible young men if your mother allowed you to?"  
  
Kagome glared at her friend. "You know perfectly well that it is not my list. It's my mother's. I don't want to add anyone to it. I just want to take people away from it."  
  
Sango sighed. "Well, it was worth a try."  
  
Right then, someone knocked on Kagome's door. "Come in." Kagome's mother and a couple of other men stepped into her room.  
  
"We have decided what's going to happen." Kagome's mom announced importantly. "From our research on this demon that attacked you, we have found out several interesting things. The demon's name is Sesshomaru. He is the son of the demon lord of the west, InuTaisho. He is responsible for most of the human killings at the forest behind our palace, and--"  
  
Kagome took a sharp breath. 'This is it. They found out that he is Inuyasha's half brother. Now, they would probably execute him for something he hasn't even done.'  
  
"We found out that our attacker is the hanyou, Inuyasha's half brother." Kagome's mom finished with her eyes locked on her daughter. "Did you know about that?"  
  
"No," Kagome lied. She hated lying to her mother, but if it meant that she would save a innocent life, she would do it.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was still looking at her. "Ok, I suppose you didn't know. We have decided that from now on, you will not leave your room without at least three guards. You will start taking archery lessons from our appointed teacher. You will not see anyone without my permission. And you will stay away from the forest."  
  
Kagome just stared at her mother. "No. That's not fair! Why should I be locked in with no freedom just because an attack happened? I can't even see my friends without your permission? I can't ever leave my room without having my freedom and privacy taking away from me? And I can't go to the forest? Those are not fair, mother. I should be able to at least walk around in the palace alone. You don't have the right to put me through--"  
  
"You have no objection with the archery lessons then?" The queen said calmly.  
  
Kagome shook her head. She had always wanted some kind of archery lessons from Sango, but her mother would never allow her, saying fighting is for men and degrading women. Now, finally, she was allowed. Of course she had no objections.  
  
"Good. You will still meet the young men I chose for you and select a husband. You will just not be allowed to go anywhere alone, especially the forest." Kagome's mother walked out of her room before she could protest even more.  
  
"How dare she? How dare she do that to me?" Kagome's voice was threatening. "She doesn't have the right to take away my freedom. She doesn't have the right to just tell me what to do. And I still have to meet with the men even though I'm put through this?" Kagome muttered on, absolutely furious about what had happened to her.  
  
--------------------  
  
Inuyasha was back home once again. Miroku was sitting on his bed while he sat on the floor like a dog. His mother had told him that a jury in the palace will decide what will happen to him. The most likely punishment would be death, considering that every bit of evidence was against him when other people look at the case. He just hoped that Kagome would not backstab him and tell the other people anything bad about him.  
  
"You scared?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh, not one bit." Inuyasha lied, pretending to be tough.  
  
"What if they do give you the death sentence?"  
  
"Then I'll just run into the forest. My father is the lord there, remember?"  
  
"Your brother is also going to be there, you know?"  
  
"Good," Inuyasha snarled. "I can get my revenge then."   
  
The two of them were silent a bit longer. Then, Inuyasha's mother called his name. Inuyasha practically leaped off the floor and charged downstairs. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"The jury people are here." Inuyasha's mother answered heavily. Inuyasha groaned. "Don't worry. I don't think it's anything bad." She lead him into the living room, where two men were standing rigidly.  
  
"Inuyasha of the Keitaro house?" One of the men asked regally. Inuyasha nodded. "We have reached an agreement on your punishment for attempting murder of Princess Kagome."  
  
"But I wasn't trying to kill her!" Inuyasha defended, but the man just held a hand up to silence him.  
  
"From our evidence," the other man said. "of that you were present during your brother's attack without other authorities knowing. The attacker was a close relative of yours. And that you tried to manipulate Princess Kagome when you saw your brother fail. We have decided that the most suitable punishment for your attempted murder of royalty, is death."  
  
--------------------  
  
A cliffhanger once again. I really don't want this here, but this chapter is getting a bit too long, so I have to cut it off here. Don't worry, Inuyasha won't die, and Kagome will meet him later. But first, she has to meet Shippo, maybe Kikyo too. I don't know yet, but you will see in the next chapter. Chiao. 


	5. Chapter 5: Why Are You Helping Me?

A/N: Ok, I think you have suffered long enough. I will give you the next chapter now. I have a very interesting plan for this one, and Kikyo makes her debute with, Shippo and Rin. I still haven't decided how long it's going to be yet, so they might not all be in this chapter. What I do know is that they will definitely come in within three chapters, maximum.  
  
--------------------  
  
Love is Pathetic  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Why Are You Helping Me?  
  
--------------------  
  
"What did you say?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
The two men did not back down one bit under the threatening tone of the hanyou. "We are hereby going to arrest you until your execution date."  
  
"You will not arrest me because I'm innocent!" Inuyasha shouted in anger. "Just ask your precious princess. She will say I'm innocent too. So would her bodyguard, that Sango girl."  
  
"Princess Kagome will not have a say in this, because you were manipulating her. And her bodyguard was unconscious most of the time, therefore unable to give evidence." One of the men took out a pair of handcuffs and put it swiftly onto Inuyasha's wrists while he kept on yelling.   
  
Inuyasha noticed the cuffs binding his hands together uncomfortably. He tried to tear them apart with his superhuman strength, but failed. He could sense some kind of magic on the handcuffs. They were usually used for youkai criminals caught alive, but now, they were on Inuyasha's wrists as well.  
  
The men began to lead him out of his house, but he fought them. He kicked one of the men away from him and faced the other one, fully prepared to spill blood if he had to. The other man took out his sword, and charged at Inuyasha. The hanyou dodged the attack easily, and charged after the man, who was just over the momentum of his charge, and turning around. Inuyasha grinned cockily as he ran towards his opponent at his top speed. the hanyou knew he had the human under his grasp. Just one tackle, and Inuyasha would be free of jail. True, he would have to live his life as a criminal, but there was always his father to turn to. Maybe he could become a full youkai and live in the forest like the other demons.  
  
Yes, Inuyasha was just a few feet from his target now. One more second, and he would win. Then, something grabbed his legs. He struggled to get his leg out before he would fall, but the grip was just to tight. With the disadvantage of having no arms to balance himself, he plunged into the ground face down. Realization dawned onto him. He had forgotten about the man he kicked away, and now, his carelessness would be his downfall, literally. He felt something hitting his skull repeatedly. Even though the blow somewhat weak, about twenty consecutive blows was enough to even knock a full youkai unconscious. He felt stars dancing beofre his eyes and an overwhelming urge to close them.   
  
'No, don't close your eyes.' He screamed to himself. 'Don't give up!' Too late, his eyes had a mind of their own, and that was to just rest. Inuyasha's eyes closed, as did his world. The last thing he remembered was his mother crying to him, begging the men to stop hitting her son. Inuyasha slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kagome was bored out of her mind. After her mother's commands, she was not allowed to do anything except for sitting in her room and sulk. But she had sulked and raged at her mother's words so much that even doing that was getting boring. She looked out the window of her bedroom. A full moon hung high in the sky, telling her that it was almost midnight. But no matter how hard the tried, she could not fall asleep. She could already hear Sango's quiet patterned breathing on the other side of the room. Sango was deep asleep, leaving Kagome with even less things to do, not to mention having to be quiet, fearing that she would wake her only friend up.   
  
She watched Sango's peaceful face for a while. Who would've thought such a pretty girl would spend her life chasing after demons and killing them. Sango had spent her whole life in pain. Her mother died giving birth to her brother, Kohaku. Then demons attacked her village. Her father and Kohaku defended her with their lives. She managed to escape, but no one else did. She had blamed herself for all this ever after, at least until Kagome had finally got to know her, and the two girls began to bond. That was when her scars started to heal, slowly.  
  
Kagome sighed. Thinking of Sango's past had made her depressed. She got up from her bed slowly, careful to not make too much noise. She walked over to her window and stared out at the moon, shining brightly over the forest that she was forbidden to go to. She watched the scene before her silently. How she longed to be among those trees, with no palace gate and walls to stop her from being free.   
  
A black figure suddenly appeared onto her balcony. She felt her body going stiff. She did not need another attack at this time of the day. Her mother would freak out so much she would not even have her privacy in her own room anymore. She stared at the figure, closing in on the window. She ran to Sango silently and shook the older girl to wake her up.   
  
"Wha..." Sango said sleepily. Kaogme put a hand over her mouth, and pointed at the black figure, now opening the window slowly. Sango immediately tensed up. She grabbed her boomerang, which was lying beside her, and got up as silently as she could. The figure was stepping into Kagome's room through the window.   
  
"Who are you?" Sango said loudly.  
  
The figure was so shocked at the sound it fell into Kagome's room clumsily, knocking over a couple of vases on the way. Thankfully, the rich carpet lessened the noise of the vases breaking considerably. The figure groaned in pain. Sango went forward warily, and put the sharp end of her boomerang onto the figure's neck. Meanwhile, Kagome slipped to the light, and turned it on.   
  
Bright light filled the room, making all three of the people squint. Kagome was the first to recover, being the only one knowing that the light was coming. "Miroku?" Kagome said in surprise.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango blinked at Kagome. Then she turned her recovered eyes onto the black figure on the floor, which was actually Miroku.  
  
Miroku put up his hands, admitting defeat. "Guilty as charged."  
  
Sango's face began to grow red. "Miroku you HENTAI!" She screamed, startling Kagome a lot.   
  
"Sh, Sango-chan! Are you trying to get my mother to catch us like this?" Kagome hissed.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome apologetically. Then, she turned back to Miroku, and her eyes hardened again. "What are you doing here, lech?"  
  
Miroku's face suddenly turned serious. He got up from the floor, and sat onto Sango's bed. "Inuyasha has been arrested." He stated gravely.  
  
"What! Why?" Kagome bursted out, trying to keep her voice to the minumum volume.  
  
"Two men came to Inuyasha's house this afternoon, saying some jury decided that Inuyasha was guilty was being in league with his brother in trying to murder you, and manipulating you to believe he is innocent when he saw his brother fail." Miroku said in one breath, trying to explain as much as he can in one sentence.  
  
"Why did they think that?" Sango asked in disbelieve. "He was fighting his brother."  
  
"Yes, but the jury people didn't think so. Inuyasha tried to attack the men there to arrest him, but they managed to cuff him first, and then beat him unconscious." Miroku said painfully.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed a little at Miroku's last words. "What do you want us to do?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Wha--what?" Sango stared at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know I was going to ask you something?" Miroku said in confusion.  
  
"You are here, aren't you? You wouldn't risk being beat to death by Sango just to tell us your friend has been arrested. You obviously want us to do something to help him."  
  
Miroku smiled. "All right. I was thinking of something along the line of that."  
  
"Just spill it." Sango was getting very impatient.  
  
"Ok. I have done some research on cases alike with Inuyasha's. They always put that kind of prisoners in one cell. Right now, there's only Inuyasha in there, because they haven't caught Sesshomaru yet. I have already managed to steal the key to that cell, somehow. But there is one rule that says no one would be allowed to visit the cell without the personal approval of someone whose status is greater than a General."  
  
"So you want me to be that authority." Kagome finished for Miroku.  
  
"Yes," Miroku answered simply, finally realizing that his oily tongue does not do him any good with this princess.  
  
Kagome thought about it for a second. "What do you think, Sango-chan?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sango-chan?"  
  
Sango emerged from the bathroom in her fighting outfit. "I don't think my opinion matters, since you obviously wants save Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend. "All right. Wait here and watch the lech. I'll be right back." She grabbed some clothes out of her closet and went into the bathroom.  
  
-------------------  
  
Two minutes later, the three of them were ready to go. Kagome opened her door slowly and carefully, making sure to not make any noise. She peeked out. There was no one there. She turned around and signaled for Miroku and Sango to follow her. She then turned back to the half open door, and was confronted by a pair of large brown eyes.  
  
Kagome jumped. "Where are you going, Princess Kagome?" The owner of the eyes asked curiously.  
  
Kagome put a hand over her chest, trying to force her heart to slow down from the shock. She panted a little, staring at the girl in front of her. "What are you doing here, Rin?" Kagome demanded as soon as she got her breathing under control.  
  
"Your mother assigned me here in case you wanted to go out and did not have enough bodyguards." Rin answered pleasantly. She was around Sango's age, had dark brown hair and large brown eyes. Even though she was older than Kagome, she still acted like a little girl. Now, she was peaking into Kagome's room, trying to figure out why the princess would go out so late into the night.  
  
Kagome also looked back at Sango and Miroku for help. She knew she could trust Rin, but what should she do right then, she had no idea. Then, Sango stepped up. "Rin, would you like to come with us?" Sango asked, staring at Rin straight into the eyes.  
  
Rin's face suddenly turned a childish playfulness to dead serious. "Of course. I want to know what you are doing."  
  
"And you won't betray us?" Sango asked again, putting a little threatening tone into her voice.  
  
Rin shook her head determinedly. Then, she smiled. "I know exactly where you are going. You are going to save that hanyou in jail, aren't you?"  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Sango stared at the girl in shock. "How...how did you know?"  
  
Rin smiled again. "Knowing it's you, Kagome, it wouldn't be hard to guess." Her smile suddenly disappeared. "Come on, let's go if we are going to be there and back without getting caught."  
  
Kagome was suddenly brought back to reality. She nodded, and began to follow Rin towards Inuyasha's cell. Miroku and Sango followed them tightly.  
  
--------------------  
  
A while later, they have finally arrived at the place where all prisoners were jailed. The four of them walked towards Inuyasha's cell quietly, guided by Miroku. The three of them have surprisingly not met anyone asking them to show their identification on the way. All the people they saw on the way were a couple of drunk jail guards, snoring loudly as they slept deeply.   
  
Finally, they reached Inuyasha's cell. Miroku got out his key carefully, and plugged it into the key hole. With one careful turn, the lock sprang open. Kagome opened the door quickly, hoping to get Inuyahsa out of there as soon as possible. As soon as the door was open, Kagome felt herself being strangled. A claw had found its way across her neck, and she was turned to face her companions. She had a very good idea who was choking her.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop it." Miroku hissed. The claw on Kagome's neck loosened. Kagome was freed. She turned around again, and saw a very guilty looking Inuyasha standing in the door of the cell. His face quickly changed from guilt to his arrogant cover.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha hissed back. "Don't you know you would be dead if the guards found you here?" Kagome, Sango, and Rin exchanged glances, obviously wondering if saving Inuyasha was the right thing to do. Miroku, however, did not share their thoughts.  
  
"This is not the time to pretend to be tough, Inuyasha." He told Inuyasha firmly. "We have to get you out of here as fast as we can." He began to drag Inuyasha out of the building. Kagome, Sango, and Rin followed.  
  
It was not hard to get out, considering that Inuyasha did not want to wake up the guards either. Once they were outside, Inuyasha suddenly turned to Kagome abruptly, startling her a little. "Why are you helping me?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Kagome blinked. Did she just hear Inuyasha asking her -why- she was helping him? "Because you are innocent, and I don't believe in executing innocent lives." Kagome answered simply.  
  
Now, it was Inuyasha's turn to blink at her. "It doesn't matter to you that I'm a hanyou? It doesn't matter to you that you are saving a half demon?" Inuyasha asked with his eyes open wide. He had never met someone who had accepted him for who he was from the start. Even Miroku had some kind of judgement towards him when they first met. But this girl, Kagome, did not care at all. He was finding all of this too hard to believe from his experience.  
  
"Of course not." Kagome answered as if it was obvious. "Why would I care whether you are hanyou or not?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, but Miroku cut in. "If you want to go to your father, you have to go now, before the sun rises." He stated quickly.   
  
"Why don't you let Rin go with you?" Sango suddenly suggested. "She can help you if you run into any kind of problem with the palace guards."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at Sango as if she was crazy. "How could a mere human help me? Besides, I can take care of the guards on my own."  
  
Sango gave out an impatient sigh. "It's not that kind of help! I'm talking about getting you out of here without attracting attention." She had decided to ignore the mere human comment just because time was short.  
  
"How about we let Rin decided?" Kagome suggested reasonably.  
  
"Good idea, Lady Kagome." Miroku said. "Lady Rin?"  
  
"Well," Rin said slowly. "I do need a vacation. So I supposed this will have to do."   
  
"Great," Kagome said cheerfully. "Then this is settled. Inuyasha, Rin is going with you. I'll just tell mother you got sick during the night and had to go home, Rin."  
  
Rin nodded, so did a very dissatisfied Inuyasha. Then, Rin started to lead Inuyasha towards the gate of the Palace. The two of them slowly walked out of sight.  
  
"Well, I think I'll have to go too." Miroku announced as soon as Rin and Inuyasha disappeared from sight. He also walked away, leaving Sango and Kagome by themselves.  
  
"I suppose we should go back too." Sango had finally recovered from the sudden disappearance of everyone else, and suggested to Kagome.  
  
"Right," Kagome answered, and two of them began to go back towards Kagome's room.  
  
--------------------  
  
Whew, that was a long chapter. Do you realize that the chapters are getting longer and longer in this story? Oh well, it will all be good. Ok, Kikyo comes in the next one, and Shippo the one after that. I have decided the order. Now, my last note, REVIEW! and I'm done. Toodles! 


	6. Author's Note

Well...This is the first time I've posted ANYTHING on since...checks calender Wow, November. That sure was a long time...Yes, but I'm determined to make my triumpant return now. cough cough  
  
Anyway, I'm ready to put my busy life on hold right now and return to my old love--writing Inuyasha fanfictions. And I am determined to finish Love Is Pathetic (LIP) before the end of this year! If I ever even show the even slightest sign of stopping, you are more than welcome to, and obligated to yell at me through email and reviewing as much as you want!  
  
Yes, from now on, I will post new chapters of LIP twice a week, on Thursdays and Sundays. And as for the Interview fanfic, I'm going to post that on Tuesdays and Saturdays. Also, I'm going to start a new fanfic featuring Miroku and Sango as the main characters. I haven't decided the name yet, but I will be posting that one once a week on either Wednesdays of Fridays.  
  
So there, I'm going to come back from the dead, and relive in the joy of writing fanfics! (I've been watching WAY to much Michael Moore shows.)  
  
Yes, on the subject of Michael Moore, I urge anyone who live in the US to check out his book, "Dude, where is my Country?" and his new movie "Fahreheit 911". I think you probably heard so much about it that you have seen it too. Actually, I live in Canada, and I think the book and movie were WONDERFUL. So no matter where you are in the world, as long as you hate the Bush administration, you would LOVE him.  
  
P.S. Check out   
  
Yes, shameless advertisement over. I will work on the fanfics now. 


End file.
